


Daybreak

by ZenithMaguire



Category: England Series - K. J. Charles, Think of England - K. J. Charles
Genre: M/M, Smut, and some angst because daniel can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenithMaguire/pseuds/ZenithMaguire
Summary: An interlude set shortly after the events of Think of England
Relationships: Archie Curtis/Daniel da Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Daybreak

'Breakfast?'

'Coffee,' Daniel groaned, and pushed away the pillow wedged against his eyes. He blinked up at the slightly blurred smile on Archie's face and watched as it curled up in merriment. Oh god, he thought, and slipped his hand up to try to stroke his hair into place. Archie was grinning broadly now and Daniel scowled in consternation.

'Stop it.'

'You really are a beast in the mornings, aren't you?' The bastard was actually laughing.

And yes, perhaps Daniel had tried to banish the great oaf for teasing him the last time they'd woken up together. It had still ended with them wrapped around one another, clasped to each other like mad things, and finally getting up only to find themselves back in bed by mid-afternoon. 

Daniel shivered, managed to feign indignance and rolled over. Archie's hand was at the nape of his neck at once, sliding down his spine as carefully as if he were petting a cat. And of course Daniel knew this too, that turning away inevitably meant this sure slide of strong fingers over his skin, Archie's lips at his neck, and the gentle coaxing that Daniel loved and hated. Oh, he'd known he was weak, but it was so much worse now that he'd let it happen.

'You realise that it's entirely your own fault if I wake up in a good mood.'

'Hmph.' Daniel didn't trust himself. His lips were already pulling into a reluctant smile of their own, and he wanted to sigh, to wriggle onto his back and bask in the warmth of Archie's attention, look into that golden, handsome face with its utterly hopeless openness so clear in the morning light. Instead he rested his face on his arm and tried to convince himself that he might as well enjoy this while he could. There certainly wouldn't be many mornings like this, tender and sunwarmed. Archie had no idea of the opportunities he would have, now that his eyes were opened, and how easy it would be to forget this terrible error of judgement. Daniel could only hope it would be forgotten, rather than regretted. The sigh escaped him, and then Archie's breath was warm on his skin. A kiss under his ear, another at his nape.

'Mmm.' Daniel stretched, wanting and resigned to it.

'I thought you wanted coffee.' 

The smug bastard. Archie's hand was drifting down his back again, and Daniel whimpered at the tease of fingertips over his buttock. Archie's breath stuttered too, and he lingered there, brushing the round curve of flesh with butterfly delicacy. Daniel couldn't help himself; his back arched, one knee bending a little to part his legs. It wasn't begging, he told himself. It was barely a hint, but he was starting to know Archie and apparently the accursed man was starting to know him, because his touch strayed down the back of Daniel's thigh, then up along the inside. And then again.

'We'll starve to death at this rate.' Archie hardly sounded like he minded the prospect.

'Mm. Oh well.' Daniel stretched even more shamelessly, his thigh brushing against the thick, hard cock behind him, deliciously hot. Every time it felt like a fucking miracle, and Archie gasped as if he'd seen one. His hand tightened on Daniel's arse and he pressed closer.

'You can, you know.' It came out as a whisper, and Daniel wondered what on earth had happened to him; when had he turned back into some coy virgin who looked away and prayed to be touched?

'I'm worried about hurting you,' Archie blurted, and he sounded mortified. 'I would never mean to, it's just, what you said about-'

Daniel glared over his shoulder. 'Your prick being like a third bloody leg?'

Archie was crimson and it was not endearing, no it was not the single sweetest thing Daniel could remember seeing. He huffed and rested his head again. With anyone else he might have said he'd taken far bigger cocks - a patent untruth, as it happened - or at least intimated he'd been fucked by more than enough men to know what he was doing. He didn't want to see Archie's expression when confronted with that image: indifference would be irritating, and pain worse. Had he thought he lacked the patience to deal with inexperience? His attempts to guide his great lumbering Viking through each new act had only made him ever fonder and more foolish.

'Come here.' He seized Archie's hand and drew him down to sprawl against him. 'It is hardly compulsory, my dear. But I assure you, there are ample compensations for any discomfort.'

'But...it does hurt? It must do, I mean, I can't see how it could possibly fit!'

Daniel couldn't help but laugh, but when Archie tensed to move away he pulled him back.

'It requires preparation. And in your case, rather careful preparation. But done correctly...' Daniel ground luxuriantly back against him, as if this would make his point. At least it got Archie back to gasping in his ear. 'With a little care, it can be sublime.'

'How, then? Tell me.' This was an openmouthed murmur in the crook of his shoulder.

'Largely a question of lubrication. Oil or petroleum jelly on your fingers when you use them to stretch the way, and then more on that gargantuan appendage of yours, and then,' he listened to the harsh breaths racking Archie's body, 'you'll have me open and ready-' 

'Where do you keep it?' Archie sounded hoarse.

It took him a moment, but then Daniel sat up, gave Archie a long look, and went to the drawer. He was barely on the bed before he was being kissed, clasped tight and suddenly feeling quite out of his depth. He pulled away to gaze into blue eyes full of far too much interest. This was going to be quite disastrous, he could feel it. The whole enterprise was a disaster, and this the worst, the nadir of his own utter folly.

'Sorry. It's alright. We shan't. I didn't mean,' Archie said, abashed and confused by whatever he saw on Daniel's face. Terror, Daniel thought. Sheer bloody terror, but they would do this. He would give Archie every part of himself, and Archie would break him to pieces, and he'd do it all with that sweet look of innocent bewilderment on his ridiculous, handsome face. Daniel smiled, somehow, and lay back. He could no more deny Archie now than he could deceive himself about what it would mean. He opened the jar and spread the glistening paste over the fingers of Archie's outstretched hand. Archie stared down with a dazed expression as Daniel bent his knees and opened his thighs, then reached down with a soft touch that had Daniel's eyes closing in pleasure.

'That's right, it takes a little patience.'

'Right,' said Archie stiffly, sounding as tense as if he were trying to pick a lock. But his movements were careful, and Daniel settled a little closer, reassured when Archie paused long enough to kiss him. Then he was moaning in pleasure and Archie puffed out a shocked breath as he worked his way in.

Two fingers had him panting and wild. Normally this part fell between tedious and vaguely pleasant, but Archie's obvious nerves and utter concentration were achingly bittersweet. Daniel was trapped between tenderness and lust. Archie moved faster, making him moan, then slowed again and he hissed, twisting and shivering until Archie kissed him, soothing and careful. He gazed down at Daniel, watching his expression as he thrust and gentled by turns, learning the combinations of angle and pressure that elicited the most response, rewarding Daniel with the touch of his mouth on his neck, his jaw. Daniel found his eyes opening wide with each smooth slide inside him, then fluttering shut at the unbearable sight of Archie's rapt, astonished expression; he felt exposed and vulnerable under that darkened stare. Daniel turned his face against Archie's shoulder and fought the whimpering cries that were welling in his throat.

'I'm not hurting you?'

'This? No, it's good, ah - there. Just there.'

Archie bit his lower lip as he repeated the motion and Daniel arched, tensing. Then he did it again, slower, and Daniel cursed. He followed Archie's gaze to his cock as it twitched, liquid beading at the head. Archie's mouth was in a comical O of surprise, and Daniel needed to kiss him.

'Here,' he said, tugging Archie's shoulder, then humming against his mouth as another bolt of pleasure shook him. 'I think you can try more now.' Archie obeyed, and the tantalising slide turned into the stretching fullness of three long, thick fingers. Clever fingers, too, following the involuntary movements of his body, repeating any stroke that elicited a sound of pleasure. Patience, he'd said, and Archie was patient, as if he could do this all week, his face a picture of hunger and singleminded focus.

'I'm going to finish if you carry on like this,' Daniel groused as well as he could. 

'I see,' Archie said, and curled down over him.

'What are- I thought you were,' Daniel managed, before a tongue flicked against his nipple ring, making his back bow sharply.

'Reconnaissance,' muttered Archie, pressing his lips against skin, licking and sucking at the pierced flesh.

'What? Don't you want,' Daniel was almost too breathless to know what he was saying.

'Had an another idea,' Archie said roughly, kissing down over Daniel's belly, and then. Oh. Archie's mouth closed over him, and Daniel clutched helplessly at his well-muscled shoulder, rumpled the blond waves of his hair. Archie got the movements of his hand and mouth in time, perfectly in time, and moaned through his stuffed mouth, the reverberations too much to be borne. Daniel quivered and froze as bliss shot through him, drawing out a sound humiliatingly close to a wail. He considered his neighbours, and his poor landlady, then decided it was too late to worry and finally eased Archie away, only for more kisses to be pressed against his hips and stomach.

'Alright?' Archie's lips were wet and red, his cheeks so rosy as to be perversely cherubic. Daniel looked at him uncertainly.

'Yes,' he said shakily. Of course Archie would find the act too filthy to be realised, even if the idea had excited him. He would reconsider, recoil from sodomy as too degrading, something bestial or unclean and make his excuses. Very polite excuses, no doubt, but he would make an expedient retreat from Daniel and his unsavoury desires, and that would be the end of it. Daniel watched as he looked about the room for his things, retrieved a handkerchief, wiped off his hand and sat uneasily on the bed.

'I did say it wasn't compulsory,' Daniel murmured, trying to keep the acid from his voice. 'If you aren't interested in-'

'Not interested?' Archie gaped, artless as ever. 'I think you can gauge my interest.' He turned and Daniel took in the sight of him, flushed and obscenely, gloriously hard. 'You said it could feel sublime.'

'There are plenty of other ways to be-' but he was cut off by Archie shaking his head.

'I thought if I had a better idea of what I was doing, I might be more able to...to please you when I...'

Daniel knew himself for a fool. He'd known it every day for this last month, but now more than ever he cursed himself for absolute blasted idiocy.

'You did please me. More than pleased me. Just...come here.' Suddenly his arms were full of large, warm man. 'That was exquisite.' Archie's kisses were grateful and eager and Daniel felt full of relief and languid benevolence. He extracted the jar from under the pillows and spread a dollop of jelly on his fingers, then smeared it over the blazing heat of Archie's cock.

'Let me roll over.' Daniel saw a little confusion on his face, but it became something more avid when he rubbed greasy fingers over the cleft of his arse. 'Lie on me.'

'I'll crush the breath out of you.'

'Then I'll die happy.' It was hardly even a joke.

Archie snorted a laugh, his furry chest rubbing against Daniel's back as he slotted himself perfectly, so perfectly into place. 

'I want to get things right for you.'

'You do,' Daniel said, and Archie slid his left hand under his arm to grasp his shoulder. 'You feel good. Don't stop.' He shut his eyes as Archie slid against the furrow of his skin.

They both gasped when he moved, Daniel reaching back to pull him tight, then finding himself distinctly uncrushed. He wished for a mirror as Archie pushed against his skin, knowing that he must be hunched over, watching himself move, muscles tightening with each slow thrust. Daniel writhed up, lost in the image of Archie having him, feeling his hips jerk, rougher and less controlled as Daniel blindly dug his nails into a thick thigh muscle.

'Oh god,' Archie groaned, and pressed closer, grinding himself wildly against Daniel's tensed, braced body. He grunted, moaned, came hot and wet on Daniel's skin and slid to a shuddering halt, kissing Daniel's shoulders. Daniel let out a sobbing breath, now, with Archie oblivious in dissolution, he gave himself over to the knife of painful longing driving up through his chest. The softness of Archie's mouth at the curve of his neck undid him. It was a struggle to find his voice again, and then to sound anywhere near calm.

'Alright. I'm definitely crushed.'

Archie hummed and shifted to the side, staying close. Daniel stayed sprawled and languorous, watching Archie's face through his lashes. 

'How could you ever think I don't want you? No, don't answer that. I'll just have to remove all doubt.' He brushed Daniel's hair back from his face. 'I'd best clean you up. I suppose I have to go back to my flat at some point.'

'If only for more handkerchieves?'

'A change of clothes wouldn't go amiss.'

'Oh, what do you need with clothes?'

Archie mopped up the mess he'd made of Daniel's back, paused, and pressed a kiss to one olive-gold buttock. He was still for a moment, and without turning his head Daniel knew Archie was looking at him. Then he heard the rustle of clothing.

'I believe you mentioned breakfast?'

Archie laughed. 'Yes, and then I really should go home, if only to check for messages.' He sat back down on the bed, half-dressed. 'But I can't promise to stay away for very long, I'm afraid.' He looked at Daniel, as if trying to make something out.

'Yes.' Daniel tilted his head to allow Archie to lean down for one more kiss. 'Alright. If you must.'

He could feel Archie's smile against his skin


End file.
